As the World Wide Web has matured, the number of websites hosting email, banking, e-commerce, and social networking services, as well as the number of users accessing these services, has increased. Users may be accustomed to providing these legitimate websites with confidential and/or personal information. Consequently, malicious websites posing as legitimate websites may pose a serious security threat. For example, malicious websites may be used to steal confidential information (e.g., user credentials or credit card numbers) as part of a phishing attack.
Traditional anti-phishing efforts may analyze web pages when they are loaded to assess risk threats posed by each web page. One important component of this analysis may include examining web forms on the web pages where users may enter their information. However, over time some web pages have become increasingly dynamic, changing their content without synchronous communication from the servers from which the web pages were loaded. Accordingly, traditional efforts that analyze a web page when the web page is loaded may miss critical information, including web forms that are dynamically created, displayed, and/or modified within the web page after the web page is loaded from a server. Therefore, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for interfacing with dynamic web forms.